


Good Design

by Kalloway



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 17:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18298859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Hunk works on a little something.





	Good Design

**Author's Note:**

  * For [judgment](https://archiveofourown.org/users/judgment/gifts).



Hunk beamed as he soldered a second resistor into place. That should help with the speed concerns, at least, though he might need to do a little more tweaking with the potentiometer to perfect it. Of course, that was why he had put the potentiometer in to begin with. That was just good design. 

Now he just needed to close up a few panels, load everything into place, and give it a test run. If it worked, it would make all those long, tedious policy meetings much more enjoyable. 

So far, so good, and it was definitely scalable... 

Nacho perfection!


End file.
